Sam, Cam, Jack
by ErikaMariia
Summary: Jack visits his old team and takes a moment in the shadows. Post season 8, minor spoilers. This is my first fanfic ever, please don't be to hard but critics is always welcome. I own nothing and make no money out of this.


Sam, Cam, Jack

Jack was standing in the dark doorway of SGC:s briefing room. Almost as he was hiding. In fact he was.

He had come back from DC to visit SGC and his old team. Nobody knew he was there except Landry who'd promised to keep it a secret. He'd been shushing people all the way walking to the briefing room and people in the SGC were not stupid. When a two star general shushes, you keep quiet.

He felt a little quilty. His wife had asked him if he was available to visit her family but he had said no.

He was about to step in when he heard a woman laughing.

"Sam, that's not fair. I baked them myself" a man said pretending to be hurt.

It wasn't Daniel or Teal'c. It took a moment to recognize it, it was Mitchell.

" Cam, I'm sorry. But the idea of you baking, in an apron is just so funny." A woman laughed ever harder..

'Cam, Sam; they're on the first name basis' Jack thought. A sudden wave of sorrow flew his mind. He could never called her Sam, always Carter or Major. Well, he had a few times. Like when she was wearing that beautiful native dress. Oh, that was so many years ago.

He moved a few inches closer to see them. Not too close to be noticed though.

Teal'c was sitting, Daniel beside him standing and one hand on the back of his chair.

Mitchell was leaning his back to the table and Sam was just inches away mirroring his position, poking him in the arm.

" Cam, they were great. Really. But next time, bake me cake" she said smiling.

'She had the most beautiful smile', Jack thought. He'd done almost anything to see that smile. Very often he'd succeeded. But he couldn't remember if he'd ever make her laugh like that.

"And Cam" she continued "make it vanilla." She winked her eye and Mitchell bowed making her laugh again.

'She had never called me Jack' Jack thought. Well, almost never. There was this one time when she was begging him to take the Tok'ra symbiote. And after having a massive concussion. He couldn't remember any other time.

He stood there another moment, watching them laughing and having a good time, waiting for the briefing to start. He couldn't hear them though, he was deep in his thoughts.

Sam looked so relaxed. She was safe, with friends. She never seemed so relaxed when Jack was around. Of course that's the way it had to be, he was her CO. It was all different with Mitchell since they were both Colonels. Jack felt a sudden sting of jealousy. Those two sure looked close, after only a few weeks of service together. Not that he wasn't close to Sam, he just couldn't express it so openly.

He sighed and stepped out of the shadows.

"Good morning campers" he greeted.

Four pairs of eyes turned in surprise to watch him.

"O'Neill" Teal'c baritone was first to be heard.

"Jack!" came Daniel almost girlish scream.

"General!" said Mitchell surpised.

Sam was speechless with a sign on confusion on her face. 'That must be first time' Jack thought amused.

Daniel was there first to hug him and Teal'c nodded. An outsider couldn't tell but he was very pleased to see his old friend. Mitchell stood in attention until told otherwise. So was Sam. Sort of. She hadn't moved. She was standing there still looking confused. 'And gorgeous' Jack thought briefly. He gave her a smile and shrugged.

"So, what brings you here?" Daniel was first to get his mouth open. "Besides the fact that you missed us" he continued grinning.

"Well, I have a message for you" Jack said with pride in his voice. "The President is very pleased to see that the famous SG-1 is back together and has invited all of you to dinner in the near future. Maybe there's cake too."

"Wow sir, that's great" Sam was finally able to speak. ' Here we go, the 'sir' again' Jack thought a little annoyed.

"Any plans for the weekend?" he asked casually.

"I'll be going to an archaeologist convention" Daniel said. "There's some interesting..."

" I bet there is" Jack interrupted before there would be a hour long report about some rocks. "You?" he turned to Teal'c

"I'm going to visit my son. I have not seen him for a while" the big jaffa answered.

"I guess I'll be practising in the kitchen" Mitchell said shrugging.

"What's your plan?" Jack asked Sam with a questioning look.

" I was going to see my family but that didn't work out as I hoped. Although, now I'm not sure.. what about you? Do you have any plans for the weekend?" she was still puzzled.

" I have a few days off. I guess I'm heading to San Diego if my wife is still up to it" he said and kissed Sam.


End file.
